Cryssan and Tomato
by Wistheria
Summary: Cerita tentang dua orang yang masih saling mencintai, tetapi Hinata memilih mencoba pergi. dengan cara lain, meskipun Sasuke masih sangat mencintainya. Sasuke sengaja terus mengejar Hinata, dan Hinata mencoba menjauhkan Sasuke dari dirinya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Cryssan and Tomato**

 **Pair :**

-Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga

-Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno

-(Dan satu karakter tambahan disini)

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre :**

 **-Misteri & Romance**

 **-Humor & Horror**

 **Disclamer : Mashashi Kshimoto**

 **Author : Cindilta**

 **Summary : " Hinata Hyuuga seorang dokter, penyayang dan juga cerdas sedangkan Sahabatnya Sakura Haruno yang juga seorang dokter cantik nan ulet , menjadi patner yang ikut dalam sebuah Ekspedisi [] Sasuke uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan detektif meminta keduanya untuk menjadi patnernya dalam menyelidiki kasus Key-Death yaitu kasus yang membuat populasi di Negara itu menurun hingga 50% [] Disadari oleh sosok lain bahwa seseorang yang dicintainya akan merasa tergores lagi [] Sasuke tak percaya bila hal yang sebesar itu disembunyikan oleh** ia **sendiriaan selama ini.."**

:

: HAPPY READING MINNA!

:

Pagi itu tak biasanya bagi Sakura, ketika melihat sahabatnya tampak mengenakan jaket yang cukup panjang dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke lutut. Bahkan setelah itu ia masih menggunakan celana panjang longgar.

"Ada apa Sakura..?" kata Hinata saat menyadari tatapan aneh dari Sakura. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, ia mengenakan celana selutut dan jaket yang cukup ketat. Tren saat ini sih, yah meskipun didalam tasnya bersemayam alat-alat kedokteran.

"Kuharap aku dibonceng oleh Sasuke-kun..!" doanya riang,mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Langkah cepat menuju halaman rumah Hinata yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga dan pepohonan rimbun. " Sebentar lagi musim salju kan Hinata..?" ujar Sakura pendek.

"Lalu..?"

"Bunga-bunga ini bagaimana?"

"Biar Ka- ah! Maksudku **Kaha-kun** yang akan membantuku…" Sakura sempat menatap bingung, ' **Kaha** '?.

Hinata sempat tersenyum penuh arti, namun sebelum Sakura menyela dengan argumentnya terdegar suara klakson dari jalanan, itulah mobil para detektif itu.

Sosok kuning membuka jendela dan melambaikan tangan, senyumnya cerah dan ia juga sangat ramah. Sedangkan yang berada di bagian kemudi hanya melirik saja.

"Ini foto-foto tempat yang dicurigai sebagai sarang mereka.."

Hinata melirik kearah pemuda kuning yang sibuk menjelaskan tentang foto-foto yang beserakan diatas meja, Sakura hanya bisa melongo pada pemuda yang terlihat bosan sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan bersender dipintu.

Hinata sangat kagum, ia meraih beberapa foto yang dikenalinya. Dan menaruhnya kembali saat Naruto Uzumaki yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan minuman kepadanya. "Ah Domo…".

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan.. apa perlu Observasi…?" Naruto menanyakan disela oleh suara lain.

"Tak perlu, itu saja cukup..!" Jawab pemuda raven dengan nada bosan,

"Tapi Sas-!" Pemuda itu berjalan menuju foto-foto itu dan melirik Hinata lama. " Na- maksudku Hinata! Kau seharusnya bisa langsung menyimpulkan.."

"Jujur.. aku tak mengerti…" Ucap Hinata, bernada lembut tapi terlihat tak acuh dengan kehadiran pemuda itu.

Naruto tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hinata sehingga Hinata sekarang lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. " ini tentang grup psikopat bernama ; Immortal patner, yah memang menjadi misteri…" Hinata masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita Naruto, sekan tahu alurnya Hinata berbalik dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Lalu kau ingin kami apa..? membantu kalian mengungkap kasus ini..?" Ujar Sakura pedas, dia tidak terlalu suka Naruto yang hobi pamer gusi.

"That Right! Benar sekali Miss..!"

Ugh, Sakura benar-benar emosi. Perempatan didahinya muncul sambil terus mendengus sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menyanggah Naruto .Sasuke Uchiha-nama lelaki yang sejak tadi menyender, langsung menyela.

"Haruno-san bisakah anda berkerja sama dengan kami untuk sementara..?" Sakura mendongak, lelaki itu tersenyum evil sedikit, membuat pipinya memerah. Hinata memandang mereka dengan senyuman aneh lalu berbalik memandang Naruto. Yang dipandang ternyata cemberut.

"Ekhm… Jadi bagaimana..?" sela Naruto pedas, Sasuke memandang Naruto malas dan Sakura mendeathglarenya.

"Oke, kami akan membantu… benar kan Hinata-chan..?"

"…"

Sasuke melirik Hinata lama, Hinata hanya diam memandangnya balik. Gadis manis itu mengalihkan mata kearah Sakura dan menggangguk mantap.

"Baiklah…"

* * *

" **Datang pada jam 07:00 pagi di Café yang berada didepan pohon Cemara kering,** Syéflzen **, kami menunggumu disana. Jangan telat hanya karena Krisan dan Lavender!. Cepatlah!.**

 **By : Kaha** "

* * *

Hinata menekan tombol 'exit' pada Handphonenya untuk membalas e-mail, rasa senang muncul juga pada hatinya. Sudah lama sejak seminggu Kaha tak pernah lagi mengabari keadaannya di kota sebelah.

* * *

" **Aku akan datang, mungkin lama karena aku harus menghubungi yang lain..? .Hahaha.. . aku tak ingin keluar. Flu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Lagipula siapa yang akan menculik Krisan dan Lavender? Mereka aman, aku tunggu di dalam rumahku..**

 **By : Hinata** "

* * *

e-mail telah terkirim, hingga Hinata tinggal menunggu dia datang. Memang benar ia sedang flu lagipula dia juga sendirian. Bila ia datang ke rumah sakit. Sakura akan mengamuk dan menyuruhnya istirahat total selama 1 bulan.

* * *

" **Ha..? kau flu? Tunggulah.. Oh ya.. Aku baru saja selesai berburu! Apa kau mau..?**

 **By : Kaha** "

* * *

'Buruan?, ah! dia ternyata mengingatku' Hinata membatin senang. Ditekannya keypad secara acak dan menekan tombol 'send'. Sebuah balasan membuat handphone Hinata berdering pelan.

* * *

" **Entahlah, aku bertaruh mereka akan mendapatkan jarum! . Oh ya aku sekarang didepan rumahmu,..**

 **By : Kaha** "

* * *

Hinata segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju pintu. Saat daun pintu ungu terbuka, terlihat seseorang dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan memasuki rumah. Ditangannya terdapat sekeranjang buah segar dan seburket bunga mawar hitam,putih dan juga lavender.

"Ugh, kau selalu manis…" ujarnya memuji, tentu pujiannya membuat pipi Hinata memerah. Mereka mengobrol dengan asyik hingga ingatan Hinata mengambang saat sakura menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kaha-kun.."

"Hm..?" ujarnya sembari menaruh cangkir yang tinggal setengah ketempatnya. Mata Onyxnya memandang Hinata penuh tanda Tanya, sedangkan yang dipandang malah salah tingkah.

"Mau kah kau…."

"Ya..?,"

"Membantuku, mengangkat bunga didepan?..."

"…"

Terlihat perubahan di wajahnya, Hinata menjadi bingung. Namun ia tetap memandangnya dengan penuh harapan. Tentu ia tak bisa menolak Hinata, karena Hinata bukan gadis yang bisa ia cuekin begitu saja.

" Apapun untukmu.."

Hinata tersenyum manis, mendesirkan dada setiap orang yang melihatnya termasuk dia. Mereka beranjak dan membuka pintu, Hinata sempat bercerita tentang musim dingin tahun lalu. Saat Hinata da ia masih bersama satu atap. Mereka menyalakan pemanas, kepala Hinata menyender padanya dengan selimut yang menempel pada tubuh keduanya.

Hinata dan dia mengangkat sebuah pot yang tertanam diatasnya bunga krisan putih kesukaan **Kaha** , memindahkannya menuju kedalam rumah dibawah jendela, sehingga Hinata akan selalu ingat. Bahwa jika nanti musim semi sudah datang, ia tak lupa menyiram bunga itu.

Mereka terlalu asyik berdua, hingga tak sadar mendung telah menggelayut dan tepat titik hujan pertama, saat mereka dibawah pohon Oak yang agak jauh dari rumah Hinata. **Kaha** langsung melepas jaketnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata, ia menggendong tubuh mungil sang lavender dan membawanya berlari.

Saat setiap detik bulir-bulir hujan menururni bumi, tampak dari jauh, dibawah pohon cemara yang rimbun hingga menutupi bagian bawahnya juga. Sepasang mata mengintainya dengan geraman kasar.

Pagi yang cerah, uap-uap menyembul dari dalam coffe yang panas. Seakan minta diminum, narut menurutinya. Ia meminum Coffenya sambil meniup-niup meletakkannya keatas meja.

"Oke… aku akan memulai…" ujarnya sambil mengeluarka pupen dan juga peta, lalu beberapa foto yang disebarnya kemarin.

"Berhubungankan..? iya-kan?,," Ia meminta kepastian.

"Hm.. ya.." kataku asal, ada e-mail dari **Kaha-kun** sehinggaaku tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Dia bilang ; karena dia pulang dengan keadaan basah, dia jadi agak demam. Aku sempat merasa bersalah.

"HINATA..!"

Hinata terlonjak kaget, suara baritone yang membentaknya berasal dari pemuda raven, Sasuke. Hinata memandangnya bingung, sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura sempat kaget ikut bertanya ada apa.

"Perhatikan dan bawa kemari handphonemu!" Wajah Sasuke menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya dengan terang-terangan. Hinata menolak keras, Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya. Hinata merasa tidak suka, ia berdiri.

"Apa hak mu!" Suara Hinata pelan namun menusuk, tak pernah Sakura melihat Hinata semarah ini, artinya Sasuke sangat tidak disukai Hinata. Karena setau Sakura ,Hinata adalah orang yang sangat sabar.

Sasuke berdiri,aura ketidaksukaannya menguar. "Terus saja kau dengan lelaki itu!" ujarnya dengan nada sakartis. Jelas membuat emosi Hinata meninggi.

"Untuk apa kau peduli!, bukankah kau senang dengan gadis bermata empat itu! Terus saja berselingkuh!" Ujar Hinata tak mau kalah,wajahnya memerah karena emosinya yang tertahan.

"Kau…! Dasar wanita jalang..!" Geraham Sasuke beradu, ia memandang benci Hinata.

"Brengsek!, bila aku jalang!, kemana saja kau saat aku hamil bahkan saat aku keguguran! Dasar tak bertanggung jawab!" ujar Hinata sengit, tak sadar dikalimat terakhirnya. Hinata meneteskan air mata.

"….." Sasuke terdiam, ia terduduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedangkan Hinata menarik tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Suara sepatunya menggema di dalam Café, tak diperdulikannya berpasang-pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

Lama Sasuke terdiam, ia pun berdiri, berlari mengejar. Dan saat ia membuka pintu Café ia melangkah menuju jalanan , saat berbalik kearah lain ia mengeram.

Hinata dan lelaki itu lagi, lelaki itu menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya. Sasuke memandang mereka benci, terutama pada lelaki berambut acak-acakan itu.

"Sialan!"

Sasuke langsung menyalakan motor besarnya dan melaju pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto dan juga Sakura, mereka sempat terdiam beberapa saat hingga Sakura mengatakan sesuatu. "Lama sejak aku dan Hinata berteman , aku baru tahu hal ini…". Naruto memandang pintu keluar dan beralih ke coffenya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengatakan hal yang membuat Sakura menjitaknya.

"Kau bayar coffenya Hinata-chan ya?"

BLETAKK!

"Di saat-saat seperti ini Narutoo! Kau!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" **Kaha-kun** … Hiks… Hiks.." Isak Hinata dalam gendongan **Kaha**. Lelaki itu sempat melihat Hinata menangis, memang di e-mailnya ia berbohong karena ia tahu Hinata dimana saat itu. Ia tak ingin Hinata semakin sedih jika melihat si bajingan itu.

"Sudahlah.. Hinata.. lebih baik kau ikut denganku,.." Ujar Kaha tenang, jaket tebalnya dipakaikan ke Hinata lagi, karena udara mulai mendingin. "Di rumahku… , bunga Krisan yang kau punya bisa kita bawa sekalian.." **Kaha** sempat tersenyum pada Hinata, membuat tenang di hatinya lagi.

"Lama sudah.. kau mau mengunjungi sang Lavender lagi..?" Tanya **Kaha** dengan pelan, Hinata mengangguk membuat mereka harus memutar untuk menuju kesana.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

Cryssan and Tomato – Chapter 2-

* * *

.

."Happy Reading Minna!"

* * *

Kaha benar-benar malas, entah mengapa sejak sebulan mereka pergi dari kota itu, menjauhi seseorang yang bernama Sasuke. Hinata makin cerewet padanya, namun biarlah. Lagipula kaha menyukainnya.

"Kaha-kun!, Oh ya! Sakura-chan akan mengunjungiku.."

"Heh..?!" – "Kapan..?!"

Hinata membuka jaket yang dia pegang dari tadi, senyumannya begitu manis. Kaha begitu merinding, "Sudahlah!, pokoknya kembali dan bawalah sebuah sesuatu padaku…! **Kakashi Hatake**

Kakashi menghirup nafas lelah, "terobsesi sekali kau memanggilku dengan nama asli itu…" Seketika Kakashi tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi Hinata.

"Lebih baik jaga diri dan jangan pernah keluar oke?" pernyataan itu disambut anggukan Hinata,sedetik kemudian gadis itu langsung membantu pemuda itu memakai perlengkapannya, sebuah masker dan sesuatu barang yang aneh.

* * *

"Kakashi Hatake, itulah namannya.." Naruto membaca nama di lembaran kerjanya, yah.. lebih tepatnya selembar kertas dari buku kerjannya. Akibat tarikan Sasuke, dia menyobek buku kerjanya yang tertinggal dirumah.

"Gi-Gila!" Naruto sempat terpekik, "dia menguasai Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, dan bisa Genjutsu!-.." Sasuke menoleh tak percaya, tak biasannya dia begitu memperhatikan "-Kelemahannya.. , tidak tertulis!".

Sakura hanya diam, seperti biasa rasanya saat bola matanya berputar melirik pemuda raven. Teringat ketika sahabatnya begitu marah saat lelaki ini berbicara tentang masa lalu mereka, Hinata dan Sasuke.

Ingat saat Hinata berlari meninggalkan mereka, saat berpuluh-puluh mata memandangi mereka. Sakura hanya diam, ketika ingatannya juga merambat pada isi E-mail Hinata minggu lalu. Sebuah alamat baru yang pastinya berada diluar kota.

Dan juga pesan lain yang berada di paragraph paling bawah; "Jangan sampai Sasuke Uchiha tau…".

Sakura sangat bingung,apa hubungan mereka..?, tidak jelas! Aneh!. Sakura menggadahkan wajahnya, dan sedikit memperbaiki cara duduknya.

"Sasuke-san…"

Sasuke menoleh, Sakura memanggilnya dengan nada lemah. Matanya yang beriris onyx langsung menghantam iris emerland Sakura.

"Apa hubungan anda dan Hinata-chan..?"

Sasuke terdiam…

Sakura ikut terdiam,apalagi tiba-tiba Sasuke membelakanginya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana jeansnya. Sakura tak tau harus apa, apakah pertanyaannya tadi salah..?

"Hubunganku…"Sakura membelalak, mulutya setengah terbuka ketika menyadari nada Sasuke mulai ikut melemah, seakan menerawang. Kedalam kegelapan mata yang Sasuke miliki, yang melebar dalam jelaga hingga cahaya hati tak mungkin memasukinya.

Namun terputus,terhenti tepat seperti mencekat. Sakura menghelai nafas, "bila anda tak ingin menceritakan hal itu..." Sakura sempat mengeluarkan sekotak coklat yang indah,dengan pita pink yang menghiasi bungkusnya.

"Terimalah ini..."

Singkat, Sakura terhenyak ketika Sasuke langsung meninggalkannya. Serasa sekali bila Sasuke tak ingin 'hanya sekedar' melihat indahnya ikatan pita diatas bungkus kotak coklat itu. Sakura sempat beranjak, namun ketika ia hendak melangkah terasa kuat pegangan Naruto.

Sakura sempat menoleh tak mengerti, "Naruto-san!"

"Sakura-san... Seharusnya anda tidak berkata begitu!"

Dan baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto berbahasa formal dan sangat kesal, memangnya kenapa?, apa yang salah?, bukankah kemarin Hinata telah menolaknya?. Wajar-kan? Kalau sekarang Sakura mencoba membuat ikatan?.

"Apa salahnya..?, Hinata-chan tak akan mau kembali..? Dan aku hanya mencoba peruntungan!"

"Entah mengapa aku mulai muak melihat tingkahmu!, jujur Sakura-san.. Dari awal aku sudah menyukaimu.. Tapi hari ini... Anda sangat- "

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya, sempat menghirup nafas lelah. Dan beranjak, matanya memandang Sakura sinis dan tentunya Sakura membeku.

"-Memuakkan..."

Sakura membeku dengan pernyataan itu, sebuah pengakuan dan disisipi dengan hinaan. Jangan bercanda!. Sakura menepis tangan Naruto dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sedangkan Naruto semakin menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya.

"Lalu?" ujar Sakura dengan sakartis.

"Setidaknya hormati sahabatmu! Hinata-san mungkin akan kembali. Kita ada empat orang dan berakhir dengan empat orang,Sakura-san!"

Sakura menghelai nafas lelah. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik-ngetik sesuatu. Ia terpekik, menyabet secarik kertas dan mencoret-coret sesuatu dipermukaannya.

"Berikan ini kepada Sasuke Uchiha-san, kita akan cepat bertemu dengan Hinata!" ujar Sakura malas.

"Alamat? Iwagakure?" Naruto menautkan alis. "Itu alamat baru Hinata Hyuuga..." ujar Sakura dengan nada biasa. Naruto menautkan alis sekali lagi, ia memandangi Sakura dengan wajah curiga.

"Apa dia menulis pesan khusus...?"

"Semacam?"

"Seperti clue atau pesan dibawah pesan utama, seperti pesan tambahan..." kata Naruto lebih lanjut. Ia menatap cemilan ringan yang dibawanya tadi. Diruangan ini, tidak ada delivery atau apapun itu sehingga ia dan Sasuke terbiasa membawa makanan dari luar.

Sakura terdiam. Mendadak ia mengingat pesan kecil dibawah pesan E-mail itu. Sakura sempat menggeleng cepat dan menatap Naruto kembali.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura meminta kepastian.

Naruto menatap emerland itu sambil menjumput cemilannya. Ia mengunyah cemilan itu sambil melirik kertas didepannya.

"Kita akan ke Iwagakure besok, aku akan mengkonfirmasi Sasuke. Bisa jadi dia tahu, lagipula kasus ini juga terjadi disana."

"juga terjadi disana?"

"Ya, sekitar tigapuluh persen pekerja menghilang entah kemana dan ditemukan dekat danau dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Dari otopsi forensik dan olah kejadian, kemungkinan mereka terkena hipotis" ujar naruto menyudahi makannya.

"Semacam genjutsu?" tanya Sakura.

"Bisa jadi..."

Naruto menerawang. Ia pernah bertemu si Kakashi Hatake ini. Wajahnya terlihat separuh karena memakai masker, rambutnya perak, dan ia memiliki mata malas. Saat itu terlihat ia menyeret seorang gadis muda dengan menarik rambutnya, darahnya berbekas sepanjang aspal penghubung Konohagakure dan Iwagakure.

Sungguh mengerikan!

Naruto terlonjak karena secara tiba-tiba Sakura menepuk pundaknya. "Ah-apa?" kata Naruto refleks. Sedangkan Sakura menatap Naruto sambil memainkan alisnya.

"Sakit?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Hanya..."─ "Hanya Jangan ungkit lagi antara Sasuke dan Hinata-san. Karena itu sepertinya sangat menyakitkan..." ujar Naruto setengah berbisik, ia juga mengalihkan pembicaraan karena angan-angannya tadi.

"Relatif, menyakitkan bagi siapa..." ujar Sakura mengedipkan mata. Naruto terlihat manyun, ia beranjak. Mereka tampak keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari makan siang. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak lebih menikmati jus tomatnya.

"Sasuke, ayo makan!"

Sedangkan yang ditanya malah asik dalam handsetnya. Naruto memandang curiga, tetapi ia terus saja berjalan mengekori Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura telah lenyap, berlalu mendekati restoran yang dekat disitu. Sasuke melepas headsetnya dan mengambil secarik kertas disakunya, ia memandangi kertas itu dengan padangan kosong.

"Iwagakure, no 92, Kageno Apartement-kah?" ujarnya sambil menyedot jus tomatnya.

.

.

* * *

...

Bersambung...


	3. Chapter 3

Cryssan and Tomato -3

.

.

* * *

Happy Reading Minna!

* * *

Kota sebelah adalah Iwagakure, kota yang agak subur dengan irigasi terbaik diseluruh jepang. Mungkin akibat letak dan bentang alamnya yang lebih dominan bebatuan sedimen dan lahar menjadi kekurangan yang harus ditutupi. Pagi itu juga Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto telah sampai di kota utama dan langsung meluncur ke distrik kecil dimana Kageno Apartement berdiri kokoh menjulang menantang langit.

"jadi ini tempatnya…?" ujar Sakura sambil menatap lama.

"Jelas ini apartementnya orang kaya, benar-kan Sasuke?"

"Hn…"

Lelaki itu menatap jendela diatasnya, jelas itu tempat yang mereka tuju. Hanya Hinata Hyuuga yang menggantung boneka teru-teru bouzu didepan kamar dan dijendela untuk meminta hujan setiap hari kepada Dewa. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum tipis.

" _ **S-Sasuke-kun, aku ingin menggantung 1000 boneka teru-teru bouzu untuk anak kita…**_ "

" _ **Seberapa banyak yang kau mau, sejuta-pun akan kubuatkan…**_ "

Dan Sasuke benar-benar mengantung satu juta boneka teru dari kain perca putih yang digambar wajah senyum. Ia membuatnya semalam hingga seribu dan terus berlangsung selama kehamilan Hinata, dulu.

Hingga boneka ke lima ribu, Sasuke tiba-tiba tidak pulang ke rumah. Seakan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya ia mengabaikan Hinata, begitu saja. Dan pulang ketika akhir bulan, mengisi rekening dan tidur dengan Hinata. Pergi lagi seakan ada sesuatu, pulang diakhir bulan (terkadang satu bulan tidak pulang), mengisi rekening, bercinta, lalu pergi lagi.

Hingga bulan keenam, ia pulang dalam keadaan agak berantakan. Dan mendapati rumahnya penuh darah dengan cairan yang menggenang dari tangga hingga lantai. Ia hanya berbelok ke dapur, mengambil air mineral lalu ke kamar mandi meskipun menyadari Hinata tidak ada disitu.

Keesokan harinya, Hiashi Hyuuga- Ayah Hinata. Langsung menerobos kedalam rumah dan menarik kerah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas disofa. Menamparnya enam kali dan membantingnya dua kali –mengingat Ayah Hinata pelatih judo. Lalu pergi sembari meneriaki Sasuke dengan sumpah serapah. Selang tiga menit terdengar teleponnya berdering. Uchiha Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke sendiri memintanya pulang ke rumah mereka yang ada di Takigakure.

Disana pun Sasuke dihajar habis-habisan, Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia tak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Baru ketika Mikoto Uchiha- ibunya, mengatakan Hinata mengalami keguguran, ia tersentak dan langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit.

Sampai di sana pun ruangan telah rapi, Hinata dipulangkan setelah di kuret, " _ **Keadaannya sedang tidak stabil, ia terguncang hebat. Tampaknya ia terjatuh dari tangga dan tergencet, anda sebagai suami kurang memperhatikan istri anda sama sekali, untung saja nyawanya selamat…"**_

Tiga hari kemudian ia bertemu Hinata, wajahnya pucat, matanya bengkak, dan sorot matanya kosong. Ia membawa map kuning " _Sasuke-kun, maaf… tanda tangani ini dan pergi menjauh dari kehidupanku…_ "

 _"Apa ini? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"_

 _"Aku sudah pulang…"_

 _"Kemana?"_

 _"Kerumahku sendiri…"_

Sasuke terperanjat melihat isinya, sebuah surat cerai.

" _A-aku mencintaimu_!"

"…" Hinata menatap tajam _"Aku ingin besok kau menghadirinya, jangan lupa kau tanda tangani. Mau tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin lagi! Aku tidak mau kehilangan anakku lagi!"_

…..

"-Ke! Oi! Sasuke!"

Sasuke terperanjat, Naruto menepuk bahunya samba memanggil namanya berkali-kali, ia segera mengikuti Sakura dan Naruto menuju resepsionis. Menunggu ketika Naruto dan Sakura sibuk berdebat soal kamar sambil terduduk dalam lamunan. Hening, keadaan menjadi semakin mati ketika ia melihat Hinata dan sosok lelaki berambut perak melewati mereka.

Dan semua terasa membeku, Hinata juga melihatnya. Tanpa perasaan, kosong dan juga tak bisa dibaca. Namun ia tersenyum, sejak saat itu dan sekarang membuat Sasuke ngeri akan sosok gadis yang amat dia cintai itu.

"Kita ada dikamar 94, lumayan dekat…"

"Huh! Itu ideku, Naruto-san!"

Sasuke masih terdiam, wajahnya memandang pintu lift yang baru tertutup dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Hinata disana, dengan tangan kiri dibelakang dan tangan kanan memeluk tubuh lelaki itu, gadis itu –tidak! Wanita itu membelakanginya. Tangan kirinya mengenggam boneka teru-teru bouzu yang terlihat aneh dan tak disadari oleh siapapun, ada cairan merah yang menetes dari sana.

…..

* * *

….

'Semoga, semoga saja Hinata tidak muncul dan kami berpindah tempat…' batin Sakura sambil memperhatikan pintu kamar nomer 92 dengan cermat. Disanalah target mereka, bukan! Maksudnya adalah teman mereka dan Naruto memaksanya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Sakura tahu ada yang aneh, Sasuke seakan begitu dekat dengan sahabatnya itu. Padahal baru ta- Sakura terperanjat! 'Kalau tidak salah, Hinata pernah berkata soal hamil, keguguran dan hal lain…' batin Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kamar itu.

Tok-tok-tok…

Kriieet…

"H-Hinata!" Sakura terpekik, berpura-pura kanget berat dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Sakura! Aku merindukanmu…! Ayo masuk!"

Sakura terkejut, kamar Hinata penuh dengan boneka teru-teru yang mengantung di langit-langit, bahkan di kamar mandi. "kamarmu jadi menyeramkan…" komentar Sakura sambil melihat-lihat boneka itu. Mengendusnya lalu menjauhkan hidungnya dari beda bulat itu.

"Bau!"

"Memang jelas, karna terisi dari kain lama…" Hinata meletakkan teh dan kue, ia menarik Sakura duduk di sofa. Ada yang aneh disana.

"Hinata, kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Hm…"

"Atau dengan Kaha itu?"

"Hm, kau bisa tebak sendiri…"

Sakura memandang Hinata tak percaya, "Hinata kau berubah…" ujarnya sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis, ia memandang Sakura dengan perasaan kosong. Tak ada sesuatu yang berarti, hanya saja Hinata tau kalau Sakura sekarang sedang berpura-pura.

"Apa yang berubah dariku? Apa aku semakin gendut?"

"Tidak, kau tetap sintal macam dulu, hanya saja kau jadi misterius… menyeramkan!"

Hinata tersenyum, mereka hanya mengobrol ringan. Tentang perkembangan penyelidikan atau tempat praktek yang mereka tinggalkan untuk tugas ini. Hingga Sakura dengan keberanian entah darimana bertanya tentang hubungan Sasuke dengannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"A-aku hanya penasaran, sekali!"

Hinata menyeruput tehnya lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kami berpacaran sejak SMA, dan menikah setelah aku lulus S1. Aku tinggal di kota Konohagakure disebuah rumah yang cukup besar, kami menikah selama dua tahun dan aku hamil anak pertama kami…"

Sakura masih mendengar cerita Hinata dengan seksama, ia memperhatikan mata Hinata yang memancarkan keperihan yang dalam.

"Aku menginginkan boneka teru-teru bouzu digantung dikamar anak kami, dan Sasuke menyanggupinya, satu juta bone-"

"SATU JUTA!" Sakura memekik, membuat Hinata terkejut. "S-Sasuke-san!? Ternyata dia romantis sekali!" Sakura terdiam sebentar lalu menelangkupakan tangannya. "Ma-maaf…"

Hinata tersenyum, "Benar sekali, dia sangat romantis…" Hinata langsung melanjutkan.

"Tapi, ketika boneka itu masih berjumlah 5000-an, Sasuke jarang pulang lagi…" Hinata terdiam, "Sasuke tak pernah pulang, dan aku pergi untuk berkerja. Membangun toko bunga di sebelah rumah, aku hidup dari itu…"

"Dan bertemu Kaha ditempat itu…"

Sakura terdiam, ia mencerna kata-kata tadi. "Kau selingkuh?"

"Tidak, dia adalah pelangganku yang paling setia, dan lavender adalah bunga yang paling dicarinya…"

Sakura terdiam, untuk pertamakalinya sahabatnya satu ini mau berterus terang. "Nah, Sakura… kau telah mengetahuinya kan?"

.

.

.

"Maka, matilah kau disini sekarang juga!"

* * *

Bersambung…


End file.
